characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Mercer
Alex Mercer '''is the main protagonist of the 'Prototype' series. Code-named Zeus, he discovered his symbiotic powered and uses it for destruction. Background Powers & Abilities * '''Ageless: '''Thanks to the Blacklight Virus, Alex can never die from old age and can potentially live forever. *'High Intellect: '''Alex is considered to be one of the most prominent scientist in GENTEK. He received a national and university award. He can also gain knowledge of scientific field by consuming scientist he sees. *'Blacklight Powers: 'Granted by a dangerous virus, Alex can manipulate biomass. **'Superhuman Physique: 'Because of the virus he unleashed, Alexander's stats drastically increased. He is strong enough to throw humans into the sky until they are speck and create massive craters just by falling, fast enough to outrun cars, and is completely bulletproof. His stamina is also infinite as he never gets tired. He can also increase his strength by consuming other people. **'Insane Regeneration: 'Claimed that he regenerate from a single cell, he can focus on his biomass to heal off damage or serious injuries he gained even if he's turned into goop. He regenerate himself after a nuke attack albeit because of the crow. **'High Resistance: 'Alexander has show to have some resistance to certain substance and other powers and can adapt to those things. Because of the virus, he is immune to the following this... ***'High Resistance to Hot & Cold Temperatures: 'Alex has shown to adapt and resist these things as he is capable enough to feel no cold temperatures while in the Antarctica's sea and take thermobatic weapons like nothing, and was not affected by the heat of a nuke. ***'Resistance to Nuclear Fission: 'The aftermath to the nuclear didn't really effected Alex Mercer him much after regeneration. ***'Nigh Resistance to Telepathy: 'Alex can break out and resist being mind controlled by Elizabeth Greene. ***'Immune to Diseases & Poison: 'Because he's a virus, Alex is immune to any form of poison and any diseases. ***'Radar & Sonar Immunity: 'Stated to be a "Security nightmare", he can not be scanned by any military unit as well as being immune to Galloway's sonar, which can track down evolved like James Heller. **'Incredible Sense: 'Both of his hearing & vision has been enhanced, as he can track down his enemies. **'Thermal Vision: 'His thermal vision allows him to see through complete darkness, see enemies through walls and can also see the infrared spectrum. **'Infected Vision: 'He can detect the presence of the disease of Blacklight powers and can use it to track disease and infected targets. **'Hunting: 'A solar sense Alexander possesses, he can use it to hunt down targets and help him navigate through beyond the city-wide scale. **'Consumption: 'By killing people, he can consume the victim's body. He gains biomass from them, and can increase his healing factor by consuming targets bigger than him. He can also increase his strength by consuming victims. When he consume them, he gains the memories, DNA, powers and even their physical traits. He can absorb all types of enemies. **'Web of Intrigue: 'Alex gain access to memories, DNA and skills of those he consumed. He gains knowledge of pressure points, martial arts and fighting skills from soldiers he consumes. With it, he can easily pilot many vehicles ranging from cars, aircraft and tanks from people, and can use any firearms from people he consumes. He is also well-verse in military procedures, protocols and tactics from the military personal he consumed. **'Gliding & Air Dashes: 'By spewing blood, he can glide through the air which can also lessen his biomass. He is able to dash multiple times and his dash like a sonic boom in mid-air. It can also work by switching places. **'Disguises: 'By consumption, he can disguise anyone or anything as he can perfectly copies the voice of the victim, and gains their appearance and their memory. Although machines are still able to detect it. **'Shapeshifting: 'By manipulating his biomass to his pleasure in an instant, he can create weapons with both of his arms. ***'Claws: 'Alex can create a four digit claws to shred and cut his victims. The claws are strong enough to not only cut but also infect people at the same time with a single swipe. He can make spike shoot up from underground by shoving his hands to the ground. The spikes are powerful enough to toss Tanks dozens of feet in to the air and destroy Tanks. ***'Hammerfists: 'Alex can shift his hands into an armour. Though the drawback of it makes him slower and has bad accuracy, it makes up for its sheer power. The hammerfist is strong enough to easily crush tanks in just one hit and other armoured vehicle and can even create massive shockwaves strong enough to reduce zombies and humans to paste by clashing both of his hammerfist together. It is so strong that it can bypass Jame's armour. ***'Whipfist: 'Alex can transform his hand into a stretchy, flexible whip with a blade on the end that can hit enemies dozens of metres away from him. He can sweep an entire crowd with it. ***'Blade: 'Alex can morph his arm into a massive curved blade. The blade is sharp enough to take down hunters in just a mere second and cut tanks like butter. ***'Muscle Mass: 'Alex can increase biomass into his arm to make it even more muscular enhancing his strength. Unlike the hammerfist, it doesn't lose its speed and accuracy. He is strong enough to throw cars hundred blocks away. ***'Tendrils: 'Alex can shift his arm into a tendril that can tear up a tank. He can use it to ensnare his victims and rip them apart. ***'Shield: 'Alex can create a shield on his arm to block attacks ranging from missile rockets and high calibre bullets. It is breakable. It is also a deflecting move where it can deflect projectiles like missiles. ***'Armor: 'Alex can create armour around his body of solid black carapace. Though it does not allow him to glide nor roll around, it enhances his durability though decreases his speed. And he can't use the shield. **'Infected Creator: 'Alex Mercer can turn people into a virus carrier by spraying a viral of viral smoke that turns any living organic beings caught into it. He can use the spray in the air and is the one who created evolved because of this method. ***'Walkers: 'Weak and fat zombie hordes. ***'Hunters: 'Zombie dog-like creatures that comes into packs. Each individuals are strong enough to toss tanks and tough enough to tank hits from Alex. The Hunter leader are faster and stronger than Alex. ***'Brawler Hunter: 'A more mutated version of the hunter, they have good sense and tracking abilities and each one has a spike variation that are stronger, and can be use as a projectile. ***'Flyers: 'A zombie vulture-like creature that are fast and mobile and usually fly in flocks. They are strong enough to take down helicopters. ***'Hydra: 'Can summon tentacles from the underground that are strong enough to destroy helicopters and to throw debris, however it is pretty slow. ***'Juggernaut: Like Alex Mercer, they can perform the ground spike move. They are very tough and soak up lots of damage. Strong enough to create ground to shake. ***'Goliath: '''Massive monsters that are tall enough to tower multi-story buildings. They have immense strength that can take on an entire army and even lift and toss themselves upwards landing on buildings. ***'Evolved: Creatures similar to both Alex or James, though most of them can't gliding. The are strong enough to throw cars and can shape shift and form biological weapons like Bio-Bomb. ***'Hive Mind: '''Alex can control the injected now. **'Bio-Bomb: 'Alex can turn fill his targets or victims with tendrils to turn them into a bio-bomb. The explosion of the unfortunate target releases tendrils that latch on to anything nearby and can be use to stealthily or kick a target in a specific target. The Bio-Bomb doesn't hurt the user and the tendrils can pull tanks and cause them to explode upon impact. **'Devastators: 'Alex's super move. It is Alex's extremely powerful attack as it can effect many stuiff and deal massive damage to them in one go. Their are six versions to it. ***'Tendril Bridge: 'Alex can send upon hundreds of tendrils to either impale and consume all living things in the direction. The Tendril Bridge is large enough to reach the city-radius. ***'Critical Pain: 'Alex is capable enough to create a massive mass of a 4-5 ft tick tall Tendril that can shoot up to a 10ft tall which are strong enough to almost one shot anything. ***'Graveyard Spikes: 'Alex can create extremely tough and hard sharp spikes that can destroy, toss and impale tanks by shoving his hands into the ground. ***'Biomass Explosive Devastator: 'By pounding the ground with his fists, can lift all enemies around him into the air. He then proceeds to explode like a fragmentation grenade to destroy anything around him. ***'City Wide Devastator: 'Alex can release a city wide devastator by consuming enough biomass. Equipment *'M9 Berreta Pistol: 'A semi-automatic handgun. *'M4 Carbine Assault Rifle: 'Can reach at 850 RPM which is very effective against infantry. *'M249 Light Machine Gun: 'Can reach at 750 to 1000 RPM, it is better than the Assault Rifle in terms of piercing power. *'M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher: 'Has 18 to 21 rounds, it can shoot three rounds per seconds. A single shot can dismember multiple infected. *'FGM 148-Javelin Launcher: 'Despite having limited ammo, it is a heat seeking missile which is fast enough to stop a hunter's track. The weapon can be use for rocket jumps and has a massive radius. *'Artillery Airstrike: 'A massive rocket launcher that can summon airstrikes three times by consuming generals and commanders. It can easily destroy buildings. Transformations 'Evolution Alexander can evolve into a much stronger, faster and faster than before. He can energize his entire body and evolve to become a much more powerful one. His stats drastically increased than before as he can easily react faster than before, can use Flash Step which is faster than lightning and the naked human eye can track, and with Flash Step he can phase through attacks. His adaptability also increased as he can adapt to meaning he can adapt to incoming foes a lot faster than he can. 'Monstrous Form' Alex's final form, as he can turn into a form what Elizabeth can turn into, a giant heart-like creature with tentacles on. It can bury underground, can swat tentacles and enemies with its tentacles and can even travel underground. It can shoot out green orbs that can seek out enemies and even explode like a bomb. He is also also even more durable and tough than before as he can completely tank 120mm rounds, anti-tank missiles and even Thermobarric rounds. He can also generate shockwaves strong enough to kill everyone in the town square, helicopters overhead and tanks and the infected. Feats Strength *Can turn humans into paste with just light and normal punches. * Can lift up cars, tanks, trucks and helicopters with ease and throw them at a long distance. * With just punches and claps, can easily create air pressure to knock people away. * Trade blows with James Heller, who can rip tanks in half and punch holes in helicopters. * Can cause tanks to explode just by elbow dropping them. * His falls can easily create massive craters. * Effortlessly throw humans in the sky until they are speck. * With just punches & kicks, can easily destroy tanks, helicopters and other vehicles. * Easily pushes a tank with just with one hand. * Easily destroy Hives with his bullet dive. * Can punch holes in two foot thick steel. * Punches strong enough to fatally damage rocket-tanking hunters. * Can easily flip a 70 ton tank. * Can throw taxis at helicopters at extreme ease. * Easily destroy super soldiers that are more durable than humans. * Can damage Elizabeth and consume her. Speed *No problem keeping up with James Heller, who can outrun cars with relative ease. *Easily outruns cars like nothing. *Reacted to an M-60 Grenade. *Fast enough to run on walls. *Casually outrun a UH-60. *Faster than Roland, a man that can create sonic booms just by running. *Can perceive Greene's shock waves in slow motion, which is supersonic. *Easily dodges tank shells, gunfire, grenades and anti-tank missiles. *Can keep up with other hunters. *Dodge a barrage of helicopters on snow. *Is faster than the eye can track. *Could potentially break the sound barrier. Durability * Tanked many explosion like nothing. * Took hits from hunters that can easily destroy tanks. * Was completely fine when falling from extreme high heights. * Completely bulletproof to the point where bullets bounce of him. * Can get back up after being hit by a missile. * Effortlessly tanked the destruction of an entire fuel base caused by tanks. * Can show no signs of being tired. * Managed to survive the explosion of a nuke. * Barely cares having his chest shot by while sleeping. * Shows no minor injuries when sent flying backward through multiple walls. * Can survive attacks from his own Goliaths and Juggernauts. Skill *Responsible for the infection in the first game. *Saved New York from a nuclear bomb and the infected. *Is a powerful one-man army. *Killed his successor, the Supreme Hunter. *Killed and consumed his predecessor, Elizabeth Greene. *Defeated Cross. *Almost caused the end of the world. Weaknesses *'Electricity: '''Alex can be locked into place by electricity. *'Needs Biomass to increase his stats: His powers will be completely ineffective against people if he has a small amount of biomass. He also needs it to regenerate. *'Can't swim: '''Due to the density of the biomass he has, he is too heavy to swim. *'His infected can go against him Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Human Mutates Category:Humans Category:Activision Category:Deceased Category:Characters with Symbiotes Category:Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Prototype Category:Claw Users Category:Immortal Category:Villains Category:Highly Intelligent